


Perfect world AU drabbles

by thefandomexpert



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Akatsuki - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Kohona, Sunagakure - Freeform, perfect world AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandomexpert/pseuds/thefandomexpert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles based off my perfect world Naruto Au post on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which the children of Suna discover explosives

**Author's Note:**

> *nervous laughter* so like this is my first published fanfiction? like ever? whoops. so, enjoy the youngest akatsuki being a dork. You can find the au posts at thefandomexpert(.)tumblr(.)com/tagged/perfect+world+au

Deidara growled, glaring at his enemy. He had been warned of how she was especially hard to beat for those not used to her powers. The sand was another factor. He actually hated the stuff now more than ever. It was coarse and rough and irritating, and it got everywhere. The bomber kicked up a cloud of the stuff, which only served to get in his face. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath. He was tired and hungry and hot, and his opponent was not letting up anytime soon. After a few more minutes of aimless wandering, kicked clouds of sand, and the occasional swear, the youngest Akatsuki member finally conceded his defeat and lay sprawled on his back. The desert sun, Deidara decided, was much too powerful for him.

Akio peered around the wall he was hiding behind. He had been cautiously watching a strange shinobi from a distance for a while now, and still didn’t feel brave enough to approach him. After the blond man had finally stopped growling at the sky, he had shoved his hands into his pockets and was currently playing around with whatever was in his hand. If it was anyone else, the kid would have probably already been all over this strange guy, but he held back. He remembered when the Kazekage had made the formal announcement; that Sasori of the Red Sand and his partner would be living in the village. The blond had been there, glaring at everything, arms crossed, next to the puppet. Akio knew the stories about Sasori the human puppet by heart, but the other shinobi was a complete mystery. Originally, he had wanted to see the blonde after the announcement, but his mother had pulled him back sharply. She had said he was a bad man, and had hurt the kazekage. Akio didn’t think the shinobi looked bad. He looked a little hot and tired, but that happened to all of suna’s visitors.

“Katsu!” A miniature spider exploded mid-air above Deidara. The bomber smirked at the quickly-dispersing cloud of smoke and let his mouth hand grab another piece of clay.  It was always relaxing, the feeling of the clay in his palm mouths, the sensation of the chakra stored in the figure being released. Even the sound was comforting. Shifting slightly so that he felt more comfortable on the hot sand, he played with the clay in his hand for a bit, trying to decide what shape to use. After a while, he settled on a simple bird and gently launched the clay into the air.  His eyes followed the bird’s path as it flapped lazily around the sky, before his hand in the release sign and another muttered “Katsu!” marked its explosion.

As the smoke thinned from the air, Akio stared in wide-eyed wonder at the man in front of him.  The blond was already focused on his next creation, watching as his hand mouth kneaded whatever white substance he was using. The boy was absolutely fascinated by the strange shinobi. He had mouths on his hands! And not only that, but they could create moving statues that exploded.  Forgetting all that his mother had said, the child began to inch forward, eyes trained on the bomber’s work (a frog, this time) He had only ever heard vague stories about this jutsu, the one that beat the kazekage. To see it in action, no matter how small, was incredible. He paused for a moment as the blond muttered something under his breath and the hopping figure exploded, disturbing some of the sand.

A half hour later, and Deidara still had a full pocket on his left to use. The figures he had been making had progressively gotten bigger and bigger until he was creating figures big enough to ride. He sent these a few meters away before detonating them, leaving holes blasted in the sandy landscape. Just as he was about to shape a new mouthful of clay into a new figure, the blond felt a tug on his shirt. Whipping around, Deidara was met with the startled face of a bright-eyed child, who took an unsteady step back. The bomber decided to break the awkward silence. “What do you want, hm?”

“Uh..well,” the boy said, rubbing his hands together nervously, “IwaswatchingyoumaketheexplodingstatuesandIthinkitsreallycool.”The words spilled from his mouth without pause as his eyes avoided looking at the shinobi in front of him.

“What?”

“The explosions!” Akio grinned brightly. “They’re awesome!”

The blonde blinked. “My art?”

“Yeah!” the boy nodded vigorously. “The mouths on your hands are cool too,” he added, almost as an afterthought.

Deidara blinked again, looking the child over more carefully. He was dressed in typical suna clothing, and could only be about seven or eight years old. Dark, short hair and light freckles graced the boy’s tanned face. All in all, the boy looked like a normal child from the hidden sand. The bomber tried to process his thoughts. His hands had always been a source of trouble for him, especially in his younger years, and now this kid was calling them ‘cool’? “What, these?” he held up both of his hands, the palm mouths indignantly sticking out their tongues.

A gasp slipped past the boy’s lips as he gaped. “Woah…” eyes wide, he looked at the blond excitedly “They make the exploding things, right?” Deidara rubbed the back of his head

“Uh, well…”

“Can you do one?” Akio asked. “Like, now?”

Shrugging, the shinobi sat down and reached into his bags for more clay. “Sure, why not?” As he pulled his hand out and laid it flat in front of him. The kid creeped closer, settling to his knees in the sand, eyes trained on the palm mouth chewing diligently.

“What’s it doing?”

“Its just infusing the clay with chakra, then I can mold it.”

“Oh.” After a few minutes, the hand opened, revealing a small clay bird. “Woah!” Akio pointed at the figure excitedly. “Are you gonna make it explode?”

Deidara flashed the kid a toothy grin. “Of course i’m gonna make it explode, thats the point of my art, hm.”

The brunette bounced excitedly “Yeah!”

The blond stood up, and motioned behind him. “Stay back, don’t want you getting hurt, hm.” The child happily complied, still bouncing in place. The bomber directed the bird to position itself a few feet away; close enough so the kid could see, but far enough away he wouldn’t get hurt. He turned to the child next to him. “You ready?” The child nodded vigorously in response. “Allright, here we go. Katsu!” Akio’s grin widened at burst of light from the resulting explosion.

“That was so cool!” the brunette was actually jumping at this point, kicking up puffs of sand every time he landed. “Do another one!”

“You really like this, hm.” Deidara said, smiling. “Alright, another one it is!”

The streets of suna were generally pretty quiet during the day. People usually did shopping and errands during the early morning or evening, in an attempt to stay out of the sun. Today however, the streets echoed with the sound of explosions, and had been for the past couple hours. The godaime kazekage had a good idea who was responsible. “Sasori.”

The puppet master was at his side in an instant. Standing at a respectful distance was Sasori’s understudy, a young sandy-blonde genin. “Kazekage-san.”

Gaara leaned back in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Go find your partner and tell him to stop bombing suna.”

Sasori sighed and bowed. “As you wish, Kazekage-san.” Of course it would be his golden-haired brat causing problems for him. With a subtle sign, the puppet master and his student were gone.

“Oy brat, what are you-” Sasori began. Surrounding his s-rank missing nin partner was a group of young children. Some had even gone as far as to sit on his lap. Most of the children had small balls of clay that they were playing with. When they heard him, the majority had run and hid themselves behind his partner. “Deidara. Explanation. Now.”

“Dana!” the blonde met Sasori’s confused glare with a bright smile. “I was wondering when you were going to show up!” Sasori was becoming increasingly more confused. “Look Danna! They like my art, hm! Don’t you?” All of the children nodded tentatively, still obviously nervous about the puppet master. The brunette in deidara’s lap seemed to have been brought out of his initial shock at Sasori’s appearance and spoke up.

“Deidara-sensei is teaching us how to make art!” He held up a small clay spider. Sasori snorted softly when the kid referred to the bombers explosives as ‘art,’ but managed not to say anything else. Raising an eyebrow, the puppet turned to the youngest akatsuki member.  Sasori realized with a jolt that he had never seen the brat this happy before. Deidara had the most ridiculous smile plastered on his face, his grey eyes were practically sparkling, and the excitement was rolling off of him in waves.

“Oh.” Sasori blinked once and composed himself. “Well then, Deidara, I have orders from the Kazekage for you to stop making so much noise.” All of the children groaned in disappointment and the blonde’s face fell into a pout. “However,” the puppet smirked knowingly. “I suppose if you go farther out by the walls away from the houses you can continue.”

The reaction was instant. Deidara jumped toward him “Really, Danna? Can I really?” After a tense moment, Sasori nodded and the bomber punched the air “Yes! Lets go make some art, hm!”

“Sasori-sensei?”

“Yes?”

“Are you sure its safe to leave those children with Deidara-san?”

The puppet master turned to his student and graced him with one of his own rare smiles. “I think they’ll be fine”

 


	2. Drunken cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out sai really likes hugs when he's drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on my friend's suggestion and headcanon

“Yamatoo!” The older ANBU turned just in time to feel something latch onto his neck. It took him a minute to realize the thing was Sai. A very heavy, obviously drunk, Sai. He was mumbling something that Yamato couldn’t quite make out.“What?”

“I love you so much. You’re my best friend,” the kid slurred. He was leaning his full weight onto the brunette, who shifted to support him better.

“Well, thats lovely.” The older man sighed, unlatching Sai’s hands from around his neck. His face, usually a pale white, was flushed, and his eyes were unfocused. He gently pushed the boy so that he was sitting on the barstool across from him, but the painter just got up and latched onto him again. He was still muttering things like ‘hello friend’ and ‘I love you my best friend.’ Resigning himself to his fate, Yamato returned to his place at the bar, shifting Sai to the side so he had a free hand. To celebrate Naruto’s inauguration as Hokage, the entire Kohona gang had decided to have a party at the biggest bar in the town. By the time an hour had passed, nearly everyone was drunk. It was actually quite interesting. Surprisingly, Naruto held his liquor quite well, although he did seem to be about to pass out. Sasuke, on the other hand, was a complete mess. He was currently sobbing into his elder brother, who was murmuring softly in his ear. Yamato grinned. At first he had thought Sasuke was going to be a violent drunk, but the kid had broken down at the first mention of the word ‘family.’ The ANBU was drawn away from the Uchihas by a tap on his shoulder.

“You seem to have something on your back, Tenzo.” It was his Senpai, who, unsurprisingly, was drunk as well.

“Yeah, I noticed,” Yamato snorted. “What are you doing back here? Weren’t you with Iruka-san?” Kakashi winced and grinned sheepishly.

“Yeah…”

“KAKASHI YOU PERVERT!” Said Jonin cringed again.

“I may or may not have made him angry.” the brunette raised an eyebrow, but didn’t ask further. “Well why don’t yo-” he grunted in surprise as the weight left his shoulders suddenly.

“I love you Kakashi-sensei. You’re the best!” Sai nuzzled his nose into the silver-haired nin’s neck.

“Uh, love you too, Sai.” He steadied himself awkwardly, adjusting to the extra weight. His questioning eyes met Yamato’s, who shrugged at the unspoken question.

“Dunno. I think it might be the alcohol.” The copy ninja gave him a withering look.

“Oh really, you don’t say.” Yamato chuckled. He liked it like this. Everyone was together, and for once, they weren’t in a life or death situation. He didn't think he'd ever been at such a large, informal gathering in his life. He was fairly certain that Sai hadn't either, and if the drunk smile on his face was any indication, he was enjoying it.


End file.
